drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Ay'Lira Sonoran
Name (first and last) of this character: Ay’Lira Sonoran State whether this is a Traditional or a Salidar character: Traditional Age of this character: 16 (66 in Main Time Line) Name of country where this character is from: Malkier (with special permission from Elgee) Appearance Hair: Long, straight, black, tied back when active Eyes: Green Skin: Lightly tanned Height: 59” Voice: Ay’Lira has a strong voice with an alto level of pitch. Other: Optional Special Skills: Cooking, thinking on her feet Knowledge Weakness: Besides the history of her own country and how to read, Ay’Lira hasn’t received much education. Physical Weakness: Very agile, but not very strong, and sometimes can’t accept her limits Personality weakness: Ay’Lira is very stubborn and is known for holding her feelings in for too long, sometimes haven’t built-up frustration explode. Personality Ay’Lira is a strong, confident young woman. She has had to make quick decisions and grow up faster than most women her age. Because of this, she is very stubborn in her decisions, and sometimes holds her own standards to others without thinking. When she finds a friend, she is very loyal and holds to their friendship as she stubbornly holds to her own beliefs. She has a short fuse sometimes, but can tap it down when he needs to. Ay’Lira may seem quiet and detached when around new people or authority figures, but when she is quiet, she is quietly observing before she speaks. History Ay’Lira was the firstborn daughter of a palace guardsman and a historian of Malkier fifteen years before it fell to the Shadow. She was the only child for many years, so her father taught her a little about the weapons he used. She didn’t use them often, but she loved archery. Her mother taught her to read and write while inadvertently creating an interest in the girl for her homeland’s history. Ay’Lira grew up happily for ten years before her brother Teru was born. Since she was ten when he was born, she knew that her parents needed to spend more time with the baby than her, so she tried to make new friends. There weren’t many children around the palace, but she did before a girl named Benna. She seemed to like things that girls should like: dresses, make up, hair, sewing. Despite their differences, though, the two became good friends. When she and Benna turned fourteen, Benna began training as a maid for the palace. Ay’Lira’s parents had always told her that she could be whatever she wanted. She wasn’t sure what that was quite yet, but she knew she didn’t want to be a maid. She stayed with her parents and helped raise her brother, giving him tips in archery, and helping him learn to read so that her parents could relax, and she could bond with her brother. As she helped, she couldn’t help but notice that there seemed to be a tension in the air that had been building up, something that she hadn’t noticed until it was too late. Her father was now coming home harried and stressed out, her mother seemed more frantic, and spent more time in the palace trying to compile records, making sure that everything was perfect. Her parents didn’t want to tell her what was going on, so she had to find out on her own. The Blight was getting closer and closer. And from what she could tell, there would be war soon. When the fighting began, she knew what she had to do. She had to run with her brother and her mother, if she would come, and flee. There was no doubt that her father would have to fight, and since her mother worked in the palace as well, she wasn’t sure. Her mother did agree and packed up to leave with her children. Before they left, Benna’s mother begged them to take her daughter with them. The team of four fled from Malkier to Shienar. They stayed in an inn taking in refugees for a while. During that time, Benna helped in repairing clothes, making clothes, and making extra money for when they would surely need it later. Ay’Lira’s mother kept Teru busy, and Ay’Lira herself caught food and gave the very sparse game to the inn, ensuring that her family could stay. She wasn’t very good at hunting, but she wasn’t useless, either. When it became known that Malkier had fallen to the Shadow, Ay’Lira and her family began to make a life for themselves in Shienar. Benna became an apprentice seamstress, her mother used the records she had somehow saved from the palace to begin writing history books, and Ay’Lira helped the best way she could. A year after Malkier fell, a band of Aes Sedai passed through their town in Shienar, checking on the refugees. One in a blue shawl visited the small family’s house and tested Benna and Ay’Lira. The Aes Sedai almost seemed disappointed that Benna could not make the small jewel flash a tiny light, but Ay’Lira could. She supposed it was because of their differing natures. After talking it over with her mother and Teru, it was decided that Ay’Lira would go to the Tower to train to become an Aes Sedai. Category:Green Ajah Bios